If Micheal Was a Professor, Probably
by DakotaPanther
Summary: Micheal just doing his best.


Today is the first day of classes at the Dunder Mifflin University at Scranton and Jim was cautiously hopeful about this year. All he has to do is the bare minimum to get decent grades and keep his scholarship. He had considered skipping college and going straight to the workforce, but decided to procrastinate joining the real world for a little longer.

His first class was a federal government class at 8:30. A little early but not too far from his dorm so it could be worse. He arrived a few minutes late, but from the looks of it, his teacher isn't here to call him out on it. Jim glanced around the room to decide on where to sit and saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen sitting in the second row. He was about to approach her and strike up a conversation, but then a slightly short man grabbed his attention. He was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. And he was heading directly for where Jim was standing.

And why is he hugging him? Jim tried to ask, "Uh. You ok man?" but this guy was eccentric to say the least. "Thanks. I'm glad to see a friendly face. I tried to pet a cat on the way here and it bit me." After this very strange encounter, Jim just went and sat down.

The man who hugged Jim walked to the front of the class and then started giving a speech. "The name's Micheal Scott, and welcome to federal government. I don't have a syllabus to hand out today because it is impossible to plan out such a complex subject. There's nothing like what you're going to learn in this class. Not only will I impart knowledge about how to succeed in the real world, but I hope to become friends with all of you. Not quite best friends, but if it happens, I wouldn't be mad. Anyway, I prepared an introductory video about the course."

He then turned on the projector and hooked up his laptop to the screen. His desktop is a mess, and it kind of hurt Jim to look at it. It's like the professor had never heard of folders before. Jim also didn't miss that there were a lot of weird links and videos on the screen, ranging from "The Soft Side of Prison Mike" to "Why an okapi would help my students learn the constitution".

The video itself was Micheal trying to parody rap god and make it about government and college. When the fast part came, he seemed to abandon any attempt to make his words intelligible, and was just mumbling syllables that Jim was pretty sure weren't actual words. Around him, he could hear students making annoyed sounds, but this was one of the funniest things Jim had ever seen (and heard). Perhaps this class wouldn't be so bad.

Jim takes back all of the optimism he had on the first day of school. It was the second week of class and Micheal has been talking for an hour and a half today about coral reefs. There is absolutely no way that this is relevant to government. A bright side of this is that him and the beautiful girl (he learned her name is Pam, short for Pamantha?) have been able to bond over their mutual suffering.

He showed her two sheets of paper and wrote a note to her 'I need you to find the difference between the two pictures.' One paper had the word 'government' on it. The other had the words 'Coral Reefs' on it. to which she smiled and wrote back 'they're the same picture'.

"And that is how we could reverse the destruction of the coral reefs in under twenty years. Any questions?" Micheal finished up his "lecture".

Jim decided he would play along and asked, "But Micheal, what about global cooling?" A groan resonated throughout the classroom and Jim knew that they wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

Toby, a student who looked like he has absolutely no will to live, tried to intervene and ask "Micheal, what does this have to do with government?"

And oh. Micheal is on the verge of tears as he yells at that poor student. "Good luck having a government with no earth to live on!" Then he just sprints out of the room. And no one looked like they knew whether to wait for him to come back or just leave.


End file.
